warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Kwiklicht
Hoofdstuk 19 Zwartster, jij weet vast wel waar die Candy en Tommy wonen niet?", vroeg Roodster. "Dat klopt", antwoordde hij. Roodster en Zwartster liepen vanvoor in de patrouille, achter hen liepen Blauwsteen en Snoepbos. Blauwsteen keek Snoepbos met alle walging van de wereld aan. Daarachter wandelden Nigrum en Sterrenlicht. Gevolgd door Amberpoot en Groenpoot. Achter Amberpoot stapte zijn broertje, die naast Roodoog wandelde. Als voorlaatste stapten Spikkelvacht en Varenceder. Spikkelvacht was zo te zien kei- verheugd dat ze haar ouders en de plek waar ze was opgegroeid zou terug zien. De patrouille werd afgesloten door Zeewind en Honingstraal. "Echt waar je stinkt echt poes", beledigde Zeewind haar. Maar Honingstraal hield haar kop en pluizige staart fier in de lucht en antwoordde : "Dat zou me verbazen katertje, ik was me in de ochtend twee keer, tijdens zonhoog twee keer, in de avond ook twee keer en tijdens maanhoog ook twee keer. Als ik niet slaap. Hoeveel keer was jij je misschien?", vroeg ze met een snauw. "Euhmm...", daar kon Zeewind niet direct antwoord op geven. "Wel? Nu heb je ook niets meer te zeggen hè!", mauwde Honingstraal bot. Ze keerde hem meteen de rug toe. Na lang aarzellen murmelde Zeewind : "V-vroeger waste Haverhart me. Elke ochtend, elke zonhoog en elke avond. Nu was ik mezelf eens tijdens zonhoog." Er zat een grote brok in zijn keel terwijl hij dat vertelde. Met alle kilte van Bladkaal in haar stem zei Honingstraal : "Mooi, pech dan hè. Haverhart is dood. Mors dood! Nog een prettig leven verder." "Zal het wel gaan Honingstraal?", vroeg Roodoog. "Tuurlijk Rood''kit''", antwoordde ze en stapte weer voort. Eerst zag je dat Roodoog precies terug in de tijd werd getrokken naar oude momenten, daarna wou ze eigenlijk uitbarsten van woede. Maar ze hield zich in en wandelde weer verder. Intussen begon het te donderen en ging iedereen knus bijelkaar zitten in de grot van Candy en Tommy. Zilverkit en Lavedelkit waren nog steeds aan het praten terwijl Steenkit nog steeds bij de vier kittens van Tommy en Candy zat. Loofkit was ook nog steeds aan het vertellen hoe interessant genezende planten wel zijn. Terwijl Avondkit en Nachtkit weer bijeen zaten, ook al viel er niet veel te vertellen. Ineens botsten twee donkergrijze wolken tegen elkaar aan en het begon te regenen en te bliksemen. Nachtkit bleef maar staren naar wat verder lag dan ze kon zien. En op een gegeven moment zag ze een heleboel zwarte stipjes in de verte. "Avondkit? Zusje?", piepte zij. "Wat is er, Nachtkit?", vroeg Avondkit verveeld. "Wat zijn die zwarte stipjes daar in de verte?", vroeg het zwarte poesje aan haar zus. Avondkit keek geconcentreerd maar het lukte haar niet om te zien wat het waren dus deed ze teken dat ze het niet wist. Mistlicht die hen bezig had gehoord mauwde geschrokken : "D- dat zijn katten." "Vast wel niets", zei Avondkit en ging weer liggen. Wat later werd het duidelijk wie het waren. De patrouille was nog maar een paar vossenlengtes van de grot af. "Kom hier maar schuilen", miauwde Tommy. Maar voordat iemand nog iets kon zeggen weerklonk er een vreemd geluid. Het was geblaf van honden. Drie honden kwamen van achter de grot en liepen agressief rond en op de katten af. Roodster sprong op een af en beet hem in zijn rug. Achteraf gooide de hond hem eraf en Roodster kwam weer neer. "Moeder!", riep Spikkelvacht ongemakkelijk. Nu pas zag Candy haar dochter : "Spikkel! Ik bedoel Spikkelvacht", mauwde ze met tranen van geluk in haar ogen. "Kijk uit", schreewde Spikkelvacht. Een hond was de grot ingegaan en stond voor Candy. Net op het nippertje sprong Amberpoot voorbij die de hond een krab op zijn snuit gaf. "Rennen!", commandeerde Amberpoot. Pepper was gevallen maar Spikkelvacht kon hem nog net oppakken. Tijgerpoot zat op een hond zijn rug. De bruine cyperse kater zette zijn scherpe klauwen in het vel van de hond. Nigrum stond half op, helf voor haar kits om ze te beschermen en haalde soms alleens uit naar een hond. Krokuskit, Lavendelkit en Loofkit keken toe met grote ogen terwijl ze zich dicht tegen elkaar aandrukte. Kaarsvuur beet in de poten van één van de honden en liet niet los. Roodster was weer op de hond gesprongen, maar hij zat er weer maar half op dus bewerkte hij met zijn achterpoten de flank van de hond. De donder klonk luider dan ooit en de bliksem was feller dan ooit. Roodoog had Glimkit tussen haar poten maar riep histerisch : "Steenkit!Steenkit! Zilverkit! Zilverkit!" Tranen wollen op in haar ogen. Ook Sterrenlicht had haar kittens niet bij zich en zocht panikerig naar ze. Steenkit, Avondkit, Nachtkit en Zilverkit zaten aan de achterkant van de grot. Een grote hond stond recht voor hen en boog en keek ze aan met zijn gele ogen. Slijm droop vanuit zijn mond. De kittens hadden hun moeders wel horen roepen maar durfde zich niet te bewegen of te spreken. Uiteindelijk gilde Nachtkit toch : "HELP!" Niemand bewoog zich nog, toen er weer een bliksemchicht was deden ze allemaal weer verder en liepen Roodoog, Mistlicht, Sterrenlicht en Honingstraal richting de kits. Honingstraal was de snelste van hen. Ze sprong op de hond en zette haar klauwen in zijn pels terwijl ze stukken vacht uit zijn pels beet. Ze krabte hem en de hond probeerde Honingstraal van zich af te gooien, maar dat lukte niet. Bloed goot uit de hond zijn verwondingen. Uiteindelijk kon hij Honingstraal toch van zich af gooien. Toen hij dat deed hield Honingstraal één van haar voorpoten uit net als haar klauwen van die poot die ze extra ver uitstak. Nog net raakten Honingstraals' klauwen de wang van de hond waar ook bloed uit op welde. Honingstraal viel tegen de grot en ze bloedde uit haar hoofd. "Liefjes ga, ga naar jullie moeders", beval Honingstraal de kits op een piep toon. Steenkit liep al eerste over gevolgd door Avondkit. Nachtkit en Zilverkit liepen zo snel als zij maar konden over. Nachtkit huilde van verdriet om de MachtClan medicijnkat zo te moeten zien. Roodoog en Sterrenlicht drukten hun kits met hun gezichtje tegen hen aan zodat ze niet meer naar Honingstraal moesten kijken. Plotseling kwamen ook Varenceder en zijn vriendin Spikkelvacht opduiken gevolgd door een andere hond. Roodoog en Sterrenlict gingen met hun kits meer naar achter en drukten zich tegen het gras. Mistlicht daarentegen ging vechten tegen de hond die Varenceder en Spikkelvacht achterna zat. Uiteindelijk stonden zowel Spikkelvacht als Mistlicht tegen de grot van Candy en Tommy gedrukt. De hond die Honingstraal had verwond stond voor Spikkelvacht en de andere voor Mistlicht. Varenceder zou één van deze twee prachtige poezen kunnen redden van een hond. Varenceder stond aan de grondvastgenageld. "Varenceder help me", smeekte Spikkelvacht. "Varenceder, alsjeblieft", piepte Mistlicht van angst. Elke seconden leek wel manen te duren. Varenceder deed nog een laatste keer zijn ogen toe en ademde dan in en uit. Toen hij zijn ogen weer open deed rende hij snel op de hond af die Mistlicht bijna aan stukken scheurden Vol verbazing met een openhangende mond keek Spikkelvacht toe. Honingstraal die niet ver van Spikkelvacht af was sprong op de hond zijn kop af. Toen ze daar bleef hangen krabte ze zijn ogen uit. Daarna liet Honingstraal de hond zijn smoel los en belandde weer op de grond. De hond viel neer met bloed op de plekken waar zijn ogen hadden moeten zitten. Honingstraal bewerkte nu de hond zijn flanken en als laatste reet ze zijn keel open. Voordat ze zijn keel had opengereet mauwde ze nog : "Neem het nooit op tegen Clan katten." Honingstraal 's muil hing vol bloed net als haar hoofd dat nog steeds verwond was. Ook op haar rug hing bloed, bloed van zichzelf en ook bloed van de hond. Toen ze nog een stap wou zette merkte ze dat ze niet meer kon staan op haar rechtervoorpoot dus storte ze neer. Spikkelvacht zat vol woedde en keek hatelijk naar Mistlicht die haar redder dankte. De hond waar tegen Varenceder had gevochten om Mistlicht te redden was weggevlucht. Het was gestopt met bliksemen en regenen. Alleen donder klanken hoorde je nog. Mistlicht gaf Varenceder een likje van dank. Daarna wandelde Mistlicht naar Honingstraal waarachter ook Roodoog en Sterrenlicht kwamen. "Gaat het, Honingstraal?", vroeg Mistlicht. "Eigenlijk wel. Het deed deugd om nog eens te vechten als een krijger", antwoordde ze. "Ja, ja. Van binnen ben je niets veranderd toch?", vroeg Sterrenlicht. Honingstraal wist niet zij dat goed of slecht bedoelde dus antwoordde Honingstraal er niet op. "Kom je moet dringend verzorgd worden. We zullen je zo meteen meenemen naar het VuurClan kamp, daar kan Theeblad je verzorgen want de MachtClan heeft toch maar één medicijnkat?", mauwde Roodoog. "Ik kan mezelf heus wel verzorgen", murmelde Honingstraal. "Met die kop wonde zou ik er toch maar iemand anders laten kijken. Geloof me nu maar, Hoingstraal", murmelde Mistlicht. "Maar nu moet je niet gaan denken dat we je leuk vinden. Want IK haat je nog steeds in ieder geval", verzekerde Sterrenlicht haar. Nachtkit wou eigenlijk iets zeggen maar hield zich in. "Waarom zou haar moeder toch zo'n hekel hebben aan de mooie medicijnkat?", vroeg ze zich af. Mistlicht nam Honingstraal bij haar nekvel en trok haar zo voort. Toen ze aan de voorkant van de grot waren zagen ze de laatste hond nog steeds vechten. Roodster was met de hond aan het vechten maar kreeg een mep tegen zijn kaak. Als laatste beet Zwartster kei- hard in de staart van de hond. De hond trapte in het gezicht van Zwartster en rende weg. Zwartster gezicht was helemaal bebloed en hij lag neer op de grond. Hoofdstuk 20 Zijn ogen werden wazig en tranen welden op in Nigrum 's ogen. "Waarom ben je verdrietig moeder", vroeg Krokuskit voorzichtig. "Niet kijken, liefjes", beval de moederkat. Roodster keek met openhangende mond toe en mompelde : "Dit is mijn schuld." "Moeder, verliest Zwartster één van zijn negen levens?", vroeg Nachtkit. Sterrenlicht knikte droog zonder haar dochter aan te kijken. Eventjes later hapte Zwartster weer naar adem. Nu zag Nachtkit Candy verdrietig op de grond liggen met Tommy, Spikkelvacht en Diamand om haar heen. Vlinder lag naast hen. Eerst dacht Nachtkit dat zij dood was maar Nachtkit zag Vlinder 's flanken nog omhoog en omlaag gaan. "Mistlicht,laat me maar los. Ik kan Vlinder nog redden. Het lijkt heel erg omdat haar flanken helemaal bebloed zijn en eigenlijk is dat ook super erg omdat ze kitten is, maar het is eigenlijk gewoon maar een diepe en lange snee in haar flank. Honingstraal hinkelde naar Candy toe en vroeg of ze spinrag wou gaan halen. Met tegenzin om haar kits te verlaten ging ze het spinrag halen. Toen ze terug kwam met het spinrag, gaf ze die aan Honingstraal. Honingstraal plaatste het nauwkeurig op Vlinder's wonden. Nachtkit ging voorzichtig naar Candy toe en vroeg : "Waar zijn pepper en Plons?" "Z- ze z- ijn dood", antwoordde Candy. Tommy lag al de hele tijd bij Candy en deed zijn staart naar achteren. Pepper en Plons (wat van hen over bleef) lagen tegen zijn flank gedrukt. Plons was vol bloed alleen zijn snoetje was niet bebloed. Pepper daarentegen was half opengrukt. Zijn staart was eraf gerukt en zijn flank lag helemaal opengekrabt. Zijn oren waren ook zo goed als weg net als zijn linker voor - en achterpoot. Spikkelvacht probeerde haar moeder te sussen maar dat werkte niet. "Nachtkit, kom", beval Blauwsteen die haar bij haar nekvel pakte. Nog nooit had Nachtkit zoveel verdriet gevoeld. Dit moest het dus zijn om iemand te verliezen. Stiekem had ze wel wat gevoeld voor Pepper, maar misschien was dat toch meer vriendschappelijk. Waarom zou ze er ook nog over nadenken? Pepper was dood, punt. De volgende dag had Vlinder veel minder last van haar wonden en ook Honingstraal had zowel zichzelf als de andere katten verzorgd. Zwartster, Nigrum en hun kits lagen knus bijeen en Nachtkit was verbaasd geweest dat MachtClan katten zo konden zijn. Spikkelvacht en Varenceder hun relatie was afgekoeld nu, maar toch waren ze nog steeds een stelletje. Zeewind en zijn zus Blauwsteen hadden gezellig door gepraat die avond en Nachtkit, die had gekeken hoe de zon weeral weer eens onder was gegaan. Toen iedereen klaar was voor vertrek, verlieten de Clan katten Candy en Tommy. Toen ze aan het MachtClan kamp waren namen Steenkit, Glimkit, Avondkit, Nachtkit en Zilverkit afscheid van Krokuskit, Loofkit en Lavendelkit. Toen ze voorbij het MachtClan kamp waren vroeg Nachtkit aan Varenceder : "Is je niets opgevallen aan die Snoepbos?" "Niet speciaal. Oh ja, toch wel, hij is de lelijkste kat die ik ooit zag", grapte hij. "Nee serieus. Echt niet?", vroeg ze opnieuw. "Nee, wat zou er mij moeten opvallen?", vroeg hij haar. "Hij was de kat die je broer doodde. Hij is Snoeppoot, alleen is hij nu krijger, commandant, vervang commandant", mompelde Nachtkit. Varenceder bleef even stokstijf staan. "Sorry, maar ik dacht dat je wel verdiende om dat te weten", murmelde ze. "Het geeft niet Nachtkit", mompelde Varenceder en stapte weer voort. "Nachtkkit! Kom je?", vroeg haar moeder. Haar moeder had haar zusje bij d'r nekvel vast, Kaarsvuur had zijn zoontje vast en Roodoog had Glimkit, daarom droeg Roodster Zilverkit. Nachtkit zuchtte "Leuk, nu moet helemaal op mijn pootjes gaan,en die doen zeer", zeurde ze tegen zichzelf in haar gedachten. "Wil er iemand mij ook pakken?", piepte ze vervelend tegen haar moeder. "Vraag het eens aan iemand, Nachtkit", antwoordde Sterrenlicht die Avondkit effe had neergezet om te antwoorden. Nachtkit mopperde wat door en ging naar Tijgerpoot en Amberpoot. "Hey, wil één van jullie tweeën mij bij m'n nekvel pakken?", vroeg ze. Tijgerpoot en Amberpoot keken elkaar even aan en besproken. Dan antwoordde Amberpoot : "Tuurlijk Nachtkit. Maar dan moet jij wel tegen je papie zeggen dar hij onze straffen moet opzeggen." De twee katertjes keken elkaar grijnzend aan. "Sorry, ik heb geen zin om jullie dat plezier te geven", piepte Nachtkit ondeugend. Nu ging ze naar Blauwsteen en Zeewind. Nu was ze iets meer gestresseerd omdat Blauwsteen de commandant was en Zeewind een grote krijger. Amberpoot en Tijgerpoot waren maar onozzele leerlingen waarmee ze eens een spelletje had gespeeld, Roodster en Sterrenlicht waren haar ouders, dus waarom zou ze verlegen zijn voor hen? Nachtkitwas het gewoon om Roodoog te zien en haar partner zal wel een goede zijn maar met Zeewind en Blauwsteen had ze amper contact. "Euhmmm..." "Oh Nachtkit. Sorry ik had je niet gezien poppie, zeg het eens, wat moet je vragen aan de commandant van je vadertje?", vroeg Blauwsteen. "Eh... Zou je me alsjeblieft bij mijn nekvel willen pakken? Want alle kittens worden gedragen buiten mij dan", piepte de zwarte kitten. "Ach, arm ding toch. Natuurlijk wil ik je wel pakken", miauwde Blauwsteen en nam Nachtkit bij haar nekvel. Hoofdstuk 21 Toen ze aankwamen in het VuurClan kamp was het al laat en iedereen was dood op. Die nacht was Nachtkit mooi aan het dromen. Ze droomde dat ze leerling werd samen met de andere kits. Maar dat werd allemaal verstoord en nu stond ze ergens tussen de sterren te zweven. Een witte schim kwam te voorschijn van achter een wolk. Het was Zonster. "Zonster!", riep Nachtkit luid. "Nachtkit? Nachtkit?", mauwde een stem. Het was Zonster niet. "Nachtkit?", siste de stem weer. Nachtkit deed haar oogjes open en zag haar moeder ongerust naar haar kijken. "Wat is er mamie?", vroeg de kitten. "Je praatte in je slaap Nachtkit. J - je zei Zonster", antwoordde haar moeder ongerust. "Wat maakt dat uit, Zonster is toch maar een naam", piepte Nachtkit. "Nachtkit, Zonster was voor je vader leider van de VuurClan. Zij is nu een SterrenClan kat. Ken je haar misschien? Want als dat zo is dan bezoekt een SterrenClan kat je Nachtkit", waarschuwde haar moeder d'r. "Nee, ik droomde alleen over ene poes genaamd Zonster, zij was een zwarte poes met bruine vlekken", loog Nachtkit. "Hmm... Dan was het niet Zonster de leider van de VuurClan maar gewoon iemand waarover je gedroomd hebt. Ga maar weer slapen", mauwde Sterrenlicht. Als Nachtkit weer in haar dromen wereld was zocht ze Zonster. "Hoi, Nachtkit", mauwde de prachtige witte poes. Nachtkit draaide zich om en liep naar Zonster toe. Ze wreef zich tegen haar aan en de poes gaf Nachtkit een likje op haar kopje. "Zonster, jij hebt mijn moeder toch gekend van toen ze een kit was hè?", vroeg Nachtkit. "Dat klopt, Nachtkit. Waarom?" "Je hebt het gevecht bij Candy en Tommy gezien toch?", vroeg Nachtkit haar. "Jupe, sorry Nachtkit dat ik je niet heb geholpen", murmelde de witte poes. "Wel, mijn moeder zei dat ze Honingstraal nog steeds haatte. Hoezo nog steeds? Waarom zelfs?", vroeg Nachtkit nieuwsgierig. "Houd je niet bezig met dingen die in het verleden zijn gebeurd, Nachtkit. Dat is beter", mauwde Zonster. "Maar waarom?", drong de kitten aan. "Honingstraal was niet altijd zo'n schatje, Nachtkit. Eigenlijk wel en eigenlijk ook niet. Je - je begrijpt het toch niet". ''Hoger, veel hoger op de Zilverpels zaten Stormster, Varenpoel en Haverhart... ''"Was het wel een goed idee om Zonster bij Nachtkit te zetten?", vroeg Stormster. "Het was een goed idee, Stormster. Het doet Zonster goed. Geloof me maar", zei Varenpoel. Nu kwam ook Twinkelstaart. "Jahh, tuurlijk doet het haar goed. Wat verwacht ze wel. Ze is dood en blijft maar zweven bij een kit die zij zal zien opgroeien", zeurde Twinkelstaart. "Twinkelstaart, stop nou toch 'ns met dat gezeur van je", miauwde Haverhart. "Het is al goed, het is al goed. Ik ben hier weg", zei de poes en stapte weg. "Die zeur toch", zuchtte Haverhart. "Ik snap niet hoe je verliefd op haar kunt zijn Stormster". Stormster hield zijn schouders omhoog. "Weet je, eigenlijk had ik Nachtkit ook graag gedaan. Ze lijkt zo hard op haar vader. "Dat is", beaamde Varenpoel. "Weet je, Zonster was eens leider van de VuurClan, ze is geen kitten meer en weet echt wel wat ze doet", miauwde Haverhart zeker. "Nachtkit, ik houd van je. Maar ik moet gaan, ze wachten daar op me", zei de witte poes nog. Ze veranderde in een fonk en spatte uiteen. "Zonster, wacht", mauwde Nachtkit, maar ze was te laat. Zonster was al verdwenen. In een vreemd woud zocht Nachtkit naar Zonster. Maar nergens was er een spoor van haar te zien. Nachtkit wist helemaal niet meer waar ze was en begon te huilen. "Rustig maar Nachtkit. Ga gewoon slapen en je zal morgenvroeg weer wakker worden naast je moeder. Rustig maar", suste een stem haar. Het was de zelfde stem die ze had gehoord tijdens haar escapade samen met Avondkit. "Wie ben jij eigenlijk?", vroeg Nachtkit en slikte haar tranen weer in. "Eh... Noem me maar De Onbekende Stem. Tegen niemand zeggen dat ik met je heb gesproken hè? Ook niet tegen Zonster. Maar slaap nu maar lekker", zei de stem. Nachtkit werd duizelig en alles om haar heen werd zwart. Hoofdstukken 22, 23, 24